Freunde 13: Das Klassenfoto
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Merton findet ein altes Klassenfoto Sarahs. Sollten sie sowas auf Hogwarts nicht auch mal organisieren?


**Freunde 13: Das Klassenfoto**

Merton blickte gelangweilt zum Fenster hinaus. Wie so oft in den Ferien war er wiedermal bei Sarah in Brighton. Seine Eltern hatten schon gescherzt, wenn sie Geld dafür bekommen würden, ihn immer per Apparation zu Sarah zu bringen oder diese abzuholen, könnten sie sich goldene Besen leisten. Nur leider saß Sarah im Moment vor diesem Computer, für den er sich nach wie vor trotz aller Missionierungsversuche Sarahs nicht wirklich begeistern konnte, und wollte noch schnell irgendwas fertigmachen. Da auf der ruhigen Straße – wie gewöhnlich – nicht viel los war, ging er hinüber zum Fernseher, um sich etwas nach seinem Geschmack zu suchen. Zumindest dieser Muggle-Erfindung konnte er etwas abgewinnen. Er griff sich die Fernbedienung und wollte das Gerät einschalten. Als nichts geschah, drückte er kräftiger auf die Taste. Erst jetzt reagierte der Fernseher. Als er zum nächsten Sender wechseln wollte, musste er wieder ungewohnt kräftig drücken.

„Die Fernbedienung funktioniert irgendwie nicht so richtig. Ich muss die Tasten jedes Mal so kräftig drücken, daß sie schon fast hinten wieder raus kommen, bis was passiert.", wandte er sich an seine Freundin.

Diese blickte kurz von Computer auf. Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte sie: „Dann sind die Batterien leer. Rechts neben der Tür, unterste Schublade müssten noch welche liegen."

Während Sarah schon wieder auf der Tastatur herumhämmerte, zog Merton die erwähnte Schublade im Unterteil eines Regals auf. Tatsächlich fand er darin eine dieser typischen Muggle-Folienpackungen mit ein paar Batterien darinnen. Da ihm Sarah vor längerer Zeit mal gezeigt hatte, wo in der Fernbedienung die Batterien versteckt werden, hoffte er, den Wechsel alleine zu schaffen ohne sich die Blöße geben zu müssen, seine Freundin um Hilfe zu bitten. Als Merton jedoch die Packung Batterien aus der Schublade nahm, sah er darunter ein Foto liegen, auf dem eine größere Anzahl Kinder abgebildet wer. Interessiert nahm er es in die Hand. Da sich auf dem Bild niemand bewegte, war es eindeutig ein Mugglefoto. Die Kinder schienen alle etwa gleichaltrig zu sein – auf etwa 10 würde er sie schätzen. Als er sich das Bild ansah, erkannte er Sarah darauf. Bei genauerem Hinsehen glaubte er, auch Becky und Frank, die er im vergangenen Jahr kennengelernt hatte, zu erkennen. „Was ist das denn für ein Bild?", fragte er Sarah.

„Welches Bild?", wollte diese, ohne dabei den Blick vom Monitor abzuwenden, wissen.

„Das hier. Das lag unter den Batterien.", erwiderte Merton und hielt ihr das Foto unmittelbar vor die Nase, sodaß sie den Monitor nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Notgedrungen nahm Sarah die Hände von der Tastatur und griff zu. Als sie das Foto erkennen konnte, betrachtete sie es etwas überrascht. „Das war unser letztes Klassenfoto in meiner alten Schule. Ich wusste nichtmal, daß das da drin liegt. Da muss ich von jedem Schuljahr eins haben." Währenddessen wanderten ihre Augen über die abgebildete Schülergruppe. „Hier bin ich, und das da ist …"

„… Frank.", unterbrach Merton sie. „Becky habe ich auch schon entdeckt. Da hat sich eure ganze Klasse zusammen fotografieren lassen? Und da hast du auch von anderen Jahren welche? Wer ist denn auf die Idee gekommen, euch immer wieder zusammen aufnehmen zu lassen?"

Verwundert drehte sich Sarah um. „So weit ich weiß, ist das eigentlich an allen Schulen üblich – alle Muggleschulen meine ich natürlich. Wo wir jetzt so darüber reden, wundert es mich eigentlich, wieso wir das in Hogwarts nicht auch machen. Das war mir bisher überhaupt nicht so richtig aufgefallen." Nachdenklich sah sie ihren Freund an.

Dieser blickte überrascht zum Foto, das Sarah nach wie vor in der Hand hielt. „Du meinst, jeder Muggle hat solche Bilder aus seiner Schulzeit?"

„So ziemlich jeder. Mum und Dad haben auch alte Klassenfotos aus ihrer Schulzeit. Wenn die manchmal zufällig irgendeinen alten Klassenkameraden wiedersehen, zeigen sie sich darauf immer gegenseitig, wie derjenige damals aussah. – Meinst du, wir sollten das nach den Ferien auch mal vorschlagen? Das dürfte doch eigentlich auch auf Hogwarts kein Problem sein. Oder denkst du, irgendwer hat da was dagegen?"

Jetzt war es Merton, der nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten zog. „Denkst du da nur an uns Ravenclaws oder an unseren ganzen Jahrgang?"

Sarah überlegte nur kurz. „Wenn alle mitmachen, könnte der Fotograf doch gleich von jedem Haus ein Bild machen und dann noch eins von allen Häusern zusammen. Vielleicht haben die anderen Jahrgänge ja auch Interesse. Das würde die Sache bestimmt billiger machen. Das wären 5 Bilder pro Jahrgang oder 35 insgesamt. Wenn dann bestimmt fast jeder einen Abzug will, lohnt sich das für den Fotografen. Da macht der das einzelne Bild bestimmt etwas billiger."

Merton nickte. „Am besten werden wir aber erstmal versuchen, möglichst viele Schüler für so ein Foto zu begeistern, bevor wir uns an die Lehrer wenden."

Sarah zuckte mit den Schulter. „Von mir aus. Aber was soll das bringen?"

„Na ja, ich habe bei den meisten Lehrern nicht den Eindruck, daß sie sich besonders gut mit der Mugglewelt auskennen. Vielleicht würden sie den Vorschlag gleich ablehnen, ohne ihn sich in Ruhe anzuhören. Wenn aber viele mitmachen wollen, müssen sie zumindest erstmal zuhören. Und wenn wir's schaffen, daß eventuell sogar einer von den Vertrauensschülern mitmachen will …"

„Manchmal mache ich mir ernsthaft Gedanken, ob du nicht besser nach Slytherin gepasst hättest.", unterbrach ihn Sarah breit grinsend.

Merton versuchte, ein wütendes Gesicht zu machen, was allerdings daran scheiterte, daß er sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Nachdem sie sich lachend noch ein paar Minuten gegenseitig aufgezogen hatten, erklärte Sarah: „Ich hör' für heute auf. Das hier kann ich auch morgen fertig machen." Dabei bereitete sie ihren Computer auf das Ausschalten vor.

Merton, der sich offensichtlich über diese Entscheidung freute, wollte aber doch noch von ihr wissen, woran sie den ganzen Vormittag gearbeitet hatte.

„Ach, ich hab' Mum versprochen, ihr Haushaltsbuch mal auf Vordermann zu bringen. Das ist ein ziemlich unsystematischen Chaos, durch das sie langsam selber nicht mehr durchblickt. – Aber ich habe ihr nicht versprochen, heute fertig zu werden.", setzte sie zwinkernd hinzu. „Wollen wir runter zum Pier?"

* * *

><p>Auch die langen Sommerferien waren leider nicht endlos. Wie in jedem Jahr fanden sich alle am 1. September wieder am Bahnhof ein, um zur Schule zu fahren. Schon im Hogwarts-Express begannen die beiden Freunde damit, für ihre Pläne zu werben. Sarah hatte ihre alten Klassenfotos extra eingescannt und groß ausgedruckt, um sie als Beispiele herumreichen zu können. Bei den mugglestämmigen Schülern rannten sie offene Türen ein, denn diese hatten alle selbst entsprechende Erinnerungen aus ihrer Grundschulzeit und waren sofort vom Vorschlag, sowas auch auf Hogwarts zu organisieren, begeistert. Bei den anderen Schülern waren die Reaktionen unterschiedlich. Viele fanden vordergründig Sarahs ausgedruckte Mugglebilder interessant. Allerdings bekamen Sarah und Merton nur sehr wenige direkt ablehnende Reaktionen zu hören. Auch ein großer Anteil der reinblütigen Schüler schien den Vorschlag interessant zu finden. Hatten sie anfangs noch andere Schüler, die sie etwas besser kannten, angesprochen, kamen im Laufe der mehrstündigen Zugfahrt auch Schüler anderer Jahrgänge und Häuser von selbst zu ihnen, um sich von Sarah die Bilder zeigen zu lassen. Als dann sogar Rodney Jewkes, der neue Schulsprecher aus Slytherin, die Bilder sehen wollte und von der Idee absolut begeistert war, zweifelte Merton nicht mehr am Erfolg ihres Vorhabens. Während Rodney das Abteil verließ, machte Merton in Sarahs Richtung das Victory-Zeichen, worauf diese lachen musste.<p>

„Denkst du auch noch dran, daß ich dir das überhaupt erst beigebracht habe? Ohne mich würdest du Reinblut dieses Zeichen doch nichtmal kennen.", ärgerte sie ihren Freund, während sie ihn leicht in die Rippen boxte.

Merton versuchte ein übertrieben schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu machen. „Aaaau!"

Peggy, ein Mädchen aus Sarahs Schlafsaal, das mit ihnen im Abteil saß, kicherte los, was Sarah zu einem genervten Augenrollen veranlasste.

„Wenn du mich immer haust, suche ich mir eine andere Freundin.", fügte Merton in gespielt beleidigtem Tonfall hinzu, stand auf und setzte sich auf Peggys Schoß, worauf dieser das Kichern schlagartig verging.

Völlig verwirrt schaute sie immer wieder zwischen Sarah und dem auf ihrem Schoß sitzenden Merton hin und her. Obwohl sie ihre beiden Klassenkameraden jetzt schon seit 4 Jahren kannte, verstand sie die Art, wie diese miteinander umgingen, nicht. Besonders die Tatsache, daß Sarah sie breit grinsend ansah, war ihr unerklärlich.

„Für 15 Galleonen schreibe ich dir eine Pflegeanleitung für deinen neuen Freund.", bot diese ihr sogar großzügig an.

Peggy starrte Sarah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Weil du's bist: 10."

Jetzt schaffte es Merton nicht mehr, ernst zu bleiben. Laut prustend stand er von Peggys Schoß auf und setzte sich wieder neben seine Freundin. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie wenig ich dir wert bin." Dabei versuchte er, sie möglichst böse anzuschauen, was mit den nach wie vor belustigt zuckenden Mundwinkeln sehr komisch aussah. „Ich hätte für dich mindestens 16 Galleonen verlangt!"

Peggy, die endlich alles als Spaß erkannt hatte, schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.

* * *

><p>Das neue Schuljahr war erst wenige Tage alt, da hielt Prof. Flitwick, ihr Hauslehrer, die beiden Freunde nach Ende seiner Stunde kurz auf. „Miss Tailor, Mr. Darkdragon, kommen sie heute nach Ende ihrer letzten Stunde bitte mal kurz in meinem Büro vorbei."<p>

Sarah und Merton überlegten während des Mittagessens, worum es wohl gehen könnte. Beide waren sich nicht bewusst, in den wenigen Tagen, die sie wieder in der Schule waren, etwas angestellt zu haben. Nach Beendigung ihres Kräuterkundeunterrichts gingen sie trotzdem mit einem etwas flauen Gefühl im Magen zum Büro ihres Hauslehrers. Als sie anklopften, schwang die Tür von alleine auf. Prof. Flitwick, der auf einem anscheinend speziell für ihn angefertigten, sehr hohem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, forderte sie auf, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß sie beiden die Anführer einer schulweiten Verschwörung sind."

Merton und Sarah sahen sich irritiert an. Sie waren sich in dieser Hinsicht absolut keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Soweit ich gehört habe, planen sie, Fotos aller Klassen zu organisieren." Dabei kicherte der Professor leise vor sich hin. „Und dabei sind sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, daß wir vom Kollegium bei der Gelegenheit eventuell auch ein Foto von uns machen lassen möchten?"

Sarah atmete erleichtert aus. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, daß sie vor Schreck die Luft angehalten hatte. Zuerst hatte sie wirklich gedacht, ihr Hauslehrer würde das Vorhaben aus irgendeinem Grund für einen erheblichen Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung halten.

Mertons Reaktion deutete darauf hin, daß es ihm ähnlich ergangen war. Schnell erlangte er seine Fassung zurück und versuchte, den Schreck zu überspielen. „Den Vorschlag wollten wir ihnen allen eigentlich erst als Überraschung machen, wenn schon alles organisiert ist.", log es spontan.

Allerdings hatte Prof. Flitwick wohl schon zu viele Schülergenerationen miterlebt, um ihm das abzukaufen. Trotzdem spielte er mit. „Sie wissen doch, daß viele von uns Lehrern – wie ich selbst – nicht mehr die Jüngsten sind. In unserem Alter könnten solche Überraschungen ungesund sein.", erklärte er zwinkernd.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir die Idee gekommen, als ich Sarahs alte Klassenfotos aus der Muggleschule gesehen habe. Es scheinen fast alle mitmachen zu wollen, aber wir wissen noch nicht so richtig, wie wir das organisieren können."

„Haben sie denn schon mal beim Fotografen in Hogsmeade gefragt? Falls der interessiert ist und ihnen einen Preis nennen kann, können sie sich ja nochmal umhören, wer dann wirklich mitmachen will. Ich halte es jedenfalls für kein Problem, die Bilder hier auf dem Schulgelände zu machen. Mit der Schule als Hintergrund sähe das doch bestimmt gut aus. Übrigens habe ich gehört, sie hätten ihre Bilder aus ihrer Muggleschule mit.", wandte er sich speziell an Sarah. „Würden sie mir diese nachher beim Abendessen mal ausleihen? Ich nehme an, meine Kollegen haben solche Fotos auch noch nicht gesehen."

* * *

><p>Tatsächlich waren auch ausnahmslos alle Lehrer schnell von der Idee überzeugt, sodaß Sarah und Merton am folgenden Samstag bei ‚Madley's Moving Mugshots' vorbeischauten. Mr. Madley zeigte sich über einen so großen Auftrag ausgesprochen erfreut. Wenn sich pro Bild mindestens 20 Abnehmer finden würden, bot er einen sehr entgegenkommenden Preis von 2 Sickel, 15 Knut je Bild an. Da die beiden Freunde überzeugt waren, so viele Abnehmer zu finden, versprachen sie, sich am kommenden Samstag wegen der Terminabsprache wieder zu melden.<p>

Mit Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler organisierten sie Aushänge in allen Häusern, worauf sich alle Interessenten eintragen konnten. Der Erfolg war überwältigend. In der ganzen Schule waren es weniger als 10 Schüler, die sich nicht eintrugen. Als Mr. Madley die überwältigende Anzahl an Teilnehmern erfuhr, war er sogar bereit, die Aufnahmen am Sonntag der kommenden Woche nach dem Mittagessen aufzunehmen.

* * *

><p>Am Vormittag des fraglichen Sonntags waren auffallend viele Mädchen damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig die Haare in Bestform zu bringen. Sarah saß zusammen mit Merton und einigen anderen Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich über das anscheinend stark auf Äußerlichkeiten bezogene Selbstwertgefühl vieler ihrer Mitschülerinnen lustig. Verwundert stellte sie fest, daß sich ein paar der Jungen anscheinend sogar darüber freuten, wenn sich ihre Freundinnen möglichst hübsch machten. Da hatte sie es mit Merton doch besser getroffen, denn bei dem war sie sich sicher, daß er so etwas nicht von ihr erwartete.<p>

Nach dem Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, bei dem es auffallend laut zuging, zogen alle vor das Schultor, wo Mr. Madley schon seine größte Kamera, die beeindruckende Ausmaße besaß, aufgebaut hatte. Ausnahmslos alle Schüler und Lehrer waren erschienen. Auch die wenigen, die sich nicht auf der Liste eingetragen hatten, waren von ihren Freunden überredet worden mitzumachen. Der Fotograf sah sich allerdings schnell dem Problem gegenüber, daß jeder Jahrgang und jedes Haus zuerst an der Reihe sein wollte. So mussten die Lehrer eingreifen und für Ordnung sorgen. Nachdem die Hauslehrer sich mit den Vertrauensschülern, dem Fotografen sowie – weil sie die Initiatoren waren – Merton und Sarah besprochen hatten, wurde festgelegt, die Aufnahmen in der Reihenfolge der Jahrgänge durchzuführen. Zuerst sollten jeweils die Schüler eines Jahrgangs und Hauses zusammen fotografiert werden, danach alle Schüler des Jahrgangs aus allen Häusern zusammen. Zusätzlich sollten je Haus noch eine Aufnahme mit den Schülern aller Jahrgänge sowie ein Bild des Lehrerkollegiums erfolgen.

Weil es immer wieder einige Minuten dauerte, bis sich die Aufzunehmenden nach den Vorstellungen Mr. Madleys aufgestellt hatten, zogen sich die 40 Aufnahmen über den ganzen Nachmittag hin. Währenddessen nahm Mrs. Madley, die extra mitgekommen war, schon die Bestellungen auf. Da praktisch jeder die Bilder bestellte, auf denen er zu sehen war, viele aber auch noch das eine oder andere Bild, auf dem ein Freund oder eine Freundin zu sehen war, füllte sich die Liste schnell. Einige Schüler bestellten sogar das Bild mit den Lehrern.

Als der 5. Jahrgang an der Reihe war, versuchten auch Sarah und Merton, sich den besten Platz zu sichern. Sie mussten aber schnell feststellen, daß Mr. Madley Erfahrung darin hatte, alle so zu arrangieren, daß sie gut zu sehen waren.

Die Sonne hatte sich dem Horizont schon stark genähert, als endlich alle Aufnahmen im Kasten waren. Als Mr. Madley seine Ausrüstung zusammengepackt hatte, überflog er die Liste der bestellten Bilder. Überrascht stellte er fest, daß es insgesamt fast 3000 Abzüge waren, die er anfertigen musste. Mit einigen Funken aus seinem Zauberstab verschaffte er sich Gehör, um mitzuteilen, daß es bei dieser Menge an anzufertigenden Bildern einige Tage dauern würde, bis er diese liefern könnte. Vereinzelt waren zwar unwillige Kommentare zu hören, den meisten Schülern war es aber egal, ob sie die Bilder ein paar Tage früher oder später erhalten würden.

Als sich Mr. Madley gerade verabschieden wollten, trat ein etwas schüchtern wirkender Junge, der schätzungsweise im 2. oder 3. Jahrgang sein musste, an ihn heran. „Sir, können sie denn auch Sonderwünsche erfüllen?"

Irritiert sah der Fotograf den Jungen an. „Was für Sonderwünsche hättest du denn?"

Einige der umstehenden Schüler kicherten leise.

„Naja, ich stamme aus einer Mugglefamilie.", begann der Junge zögerlich. „Die meisten meiner alten Freunde wissen nicht, daß ich ein Zauberer bin und auf eine Zauberschule gehe. Könnten sie denn zusätzlich auch Abzüge machen, die sich nicht bewegen? Ich meine Bilder, die wie ganz normale Fotos aus der Mugglewelt aussehen?"

Jetzt brachten auch einige andere mugglestämmige Schüler ihre Zustimmung zu diesem Vorschlag zum Ausdruck.

„Das ist eigentlich kein Problem. Wer hätte denn gerne unbewegliche Bilder?", fragte Mr. Madley in die Runde.

Einige Arme reckten sich in die Höhe.

Mr. Madley kramte die Liste mit den Bestellungen wieder heraus. „Gut, wer zusätzlich auch noch solche Bilder will, kann dann mal kurz herkommen."

Eine Reihe von Schülern ging zu ihm, um Bestellungen für Fotos nach Muggleart aufzugeben. Nach kurzem Zögern entschloss sich auch Sarah, solche Bilder zu bestellen, um sie bei Gelegenheit mal ihren alten Klassenkameraden zeigen zu können.

* * *

><p>Spätestens als Sarah ihre Klassenfotos einige Wochen später beim traditionellen Weihnachtstreffen der Familie Tailor, das in diesem Jahr bei Oma Rose und Opa Carlton stattfand, herumreichte, war sie froh, auch unbewegliche Bilder nach Muggleart bestellt zu haben. Erstmals hatte ihr Cousin Nick nämlich auch eine Freundin mitgebracht, die natürlich nichts von der magischen Welt wusste.<p>

Als Sarah die beiden Bilder ihres Jahrgangs am Tisch herumgehen ließ, sahen sich alle Anwesenden diese interessiert an. Außer ihren Eltern hatte bisher keiner ihrer Verwandten andere Klassenkameraden außer Merton zu sehen bekommen. Auch Hogwarts, das den Hintergrund bildete, hatte noch niemand gesehen. Als die Bilder jedoch bei Nicks Freundin Vanessa ankamen, blickte diese zuerst verdutzt auf die Aufnahmen, bevor sie unschlüssig zwischen den Bildern und Sarah sowie Merton hin und her sah.

„Was sind das denn für komische Schuluniformen?", fragte sie verwundert. „Sowas habe ich ja noch nie gesehen."

Sarah sah überrascht zu Merton. „Die Schule ist uralt. Das Design der Schulkleidung ist wohl schon länger nicht mehr aktualisiert worden.", versuchte sie, eine für Vanessa glaubhafte Erklärung zu geben.

„Dafür ist es im Sommer sehr angenehm, wenn man unter den Umhängen nichts als die Unterwäsche trägt.", kam ihr Merton zu Hilfe.

Nicht nur Vanessa sondern auch Nick und ein paar der anderen Tailors sahen ihn daraufhin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Anscheinend waren sie sich alle nicht sicher, ob das ein Scherz oder Ernst war. Sarah wurde erst in diesem Moment klar, daß sie mit ihren Großeltern und der Familie ihrer Tante nie über solche Alltäglichkeiten gesprochen hatte.

„Das stimmt wirklich.", erklärte sie deshalb. „Unsere Schuluniform ist eigentlich nur der Umhang. Was wir darunter tragen – oder auch nicht –, interessiert offiziell niemanden. Jetzt im Winter tragen wir dicke Sachen darunter. Aber wenn es richtig warm ist, dann eben so wenig wie möglich."

„Angeblich ziehen manche dann nichtmal Unterwäsche an. Aber ich habe noch nicht nachgesehen, ob das wirklich stimmt.", setzte Merton grinsend hinzu.

Sarah bemerkte, wie der Blick ihres Cousins möglichst unauffällig den Körper seiner Freundin abtastete. Anscheinend gefiel ihm der Gedanke, Vanessa würde auch so herumlaufen

Auch Merton schien Nicks Blicke bemerkt zu haben. Als die beiden Jungen etwas später zufällig allein im Zimmer waren, ärgerte er ihn: „Sarah hat bestimmt noch ihre Umhänge vom letzten Jahr, die ihr jetzt zu klein sind. Die könnten Vanessa passen."

Nick sah ihn entsetzt an. Offenbar hatte er gedacht, niemand hätte seinen Blick beobachtet und seine Gedanken erraten. „Wehe, du sagst ein Wort zu Vanessa oder sonst wem!", drohte er.

„Ach Quatsch.", wehrte Merton jedoch ab. „Denkst du echt, mich interessiert, was ihr zusammen so macht?" Ein breites Grinsen konnte er sich dabei allerdings nicht verkneifen.

Nachdem Merton am Abend zusammen mit Sarah und deren Eltern zurück zur Wohnung der Tailors gefahren war und dort auf die Abholung durch seine Eltern wartete, unterhielt er sich dann doch mit seiner Freundin darüber.

„Ich habe seinen Blick auch bemerkt. Der Gedanke, seine Vanessa könnte im Umhang ohne was darunter herumlaufen, scheint meinem Cousinchen sehr zu gefallen.", war Sarahs belustigter Kommentar dazu.

Beide amüsierten sich noch einige Zeit über Nick und Vanessa, bis Mertons Mutter erschien, um ihn zurück nach Yorkshire zu holen. Vor dem Abschiedskuss vereinbarten beide noch, daß sie sich spätestens am Silvesterabend wieder in Brighton treffen würden.


End file.
